


Mission

by Daphne_snape



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, reader doesnt, rex thinks too low of himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphne_snape/pseuds/Daphne_snape
Summary: Rex gets hurt and reader stays behind to take care of him.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Kudos: 104





	Mission

The holograms of Grandmaster Yoda, Master Windu and Master Kenobi were crackling with static as they were explaining the mission to both you and your Captain. The separatists had control of the planet Saleucami. A planet known for it’s swamps and deserts. It had been a neutral planet until short. The separatists had taken over the planet and the people, setting up bases and droid factories. Your mission was to blow up one of those factories, making sure the separatists won’t have the means to make more droids to keep the planet protected from the Republic. Once this task was done General Kenobi and Skywalker would come to your assistance to take out the main bases on the planet. 

Getting this done while trying to keep the destruction and deaths to a minimum was not easy. It never was. This is why you needed your battalion and your Captain on one line with your own morals. You were glad when you were assigned Captain Rex and the 501st. The Captain was known for caring about his men and the people you were supposed to protect. He did not blindly follow orders and spoke up when he felt like he needed to, you admired this about him. These qualities had saved your battalion and you more times than you care to admit. 

The hologram of the council shut down when the mission was explained into detail. It was up to you, and Rex, to lead this mission to a success. 

“So, what are you thinking Captain? Go in blasters first or do you have a better idea?” 

“I suggest we send my best men inside to take out the facility while we distract the seppies from the battlefield.” You smiled at him. 

“Alright Captain, let’s get going.” You, Rex and the battalion loaded inside the gunships and took off to Saleucami. 

As you were flying your mind wandered to the many battles you and the 501st had won. You became fast friends with Fives, Echo, Hevy and of course Rex. You like to think that you treat them fairly, as individuals. But, even if you were friends, on the battlefield you were their General and they were your soldiers. Their safety was your responsibility. Rex didn’t feel that way, he firmly believed that that was his task. Keep his brothers safe. He cared for every one of them. Because he cared so much he took it very personal if one of them died. This is why he was such a good Captain, the drive to keep his brothers safe made him work even harder and more precise than any other. His compassion and drive was what made you like him in the first place but there was so much more to him, things only the people close to him would know. For instance, Rex was a very funny guy, very sarcastic. He talks back to you and if he’s in a good mood he could possibly destroy you with insulting jokes, all in good fun of course. Over the course of your missions and the time spent together you started looking forward to missions because you would see him again. When he complimented you, you blushed. And most of all, you just wanted to be close to him all the time. 

But you couldn’t think like this, it was against the Jedi code. A code that started seeming less and less appealing by the day. 

You were pulled out of thought by the feeling of the Gunship landing. The doors slid open and the wind blew in your face. You were welcomed with the sound of blasters firing and you ordered your men to take cover before running out to take out the droids that were at your landing zone. 

It was a small group of droids, probably sent here to keep outsiders off of the planet. You ignited your lightsaber and swiftly deflected blaster shots and sliced through the droids. Droids were not very intelligent, made to follow orders. But they had their strength in numbers. You could singlehandedly defeat a small group like this, but when they came at you hundreds at the time, not even your battalion could hold them back sometimes. 

You walked back to your men and turned to Rex. 

“Be prepared for anything, they might already know we’re here.” 

“You heard it men! Be on guard at all times.” He turned to you. “What is our next move general?” 

You thought for a minute. “Let’s stay covered by the trees as much as we can, scout the terrain to see if the swamps can hold our tanks. I think we should take Fives and Echo and take a different route. We’ll take the bombs with us. Keep Jesse in charge of the battalion to distract the enemies while we move to the facility ourselves. As you suggested.” 

“I’ll alert the men and gather the supplies.” 

When Rex returned with Echo and fives you got moving right away. You knew your battalion would be fine without you but you still couldn’t help but worry about them. You were glad that Saleucami didn’t house many hostile life-forms. One thing less to worry about. 

It started to dusk as time passed. The men never showed any signs of exhaustion but you knew that they must be at least a little tired. It was time to find some kind of shelter. 

“Let’s find a place to camp, we’ve been walking all day. You need to rest if we want to get to the facility. And it’s getting dark, if we don’t see where we’re going we’ll get swallowed by the swamp.” 

Your men nodded and as you looked around to find a good place to lay low a blaster shot suddenly flew past your face. 

“Take cover!” You shouted at them before hiding behind a tree. How could this have happened? The separatists must have sent a probe droid you missed. Your mission was now compromised if you didn’t get rid of those droids fast. 

“Rex!” He was firing away at the droids while you were deflecting their blaster shots back at them. 

“Yes!” You needed him to get to their tank. “Cover me, we need to lose that tank!” 

Even though you couldn’t see his face you knew he was looking at you like you were mad. “There’s too little of us general! We’ll never make it!” 

You gave him a cocky smile. “You underestimate me captain.” Without further debate you ran into the battlefield. Red shots shooting past right and left save for a few blue ones. Echo and Fives managed to hit some droids, making them limp and fall to the floor. Rex was firing at the droids standing between you and the tank giving you a path to get to it. Which you did. You used the force and your training to jump onto the tank, opened it and beheaded the droid that was controlling it. 

As you slipped inside you heard muffled yelling outside, you couldn’t make out what they said but you suspected they were insults to the ‘clankers’ as they like to call them. You used the tank to shoot the remaining droids before taking out the tank itself. When you returned to your men you knew something was off. Echo and Fives were hunched over Rex, who was now lying on the floor. Dread filled your veins. He wasn’t-, he couldn’t be-. You walked over to them. 

“Fives! What happened? Is he-“ you knelt beside Rex putting you hand on a scorched and black mark on his armor. 

“No, he’s unconscious but alive. One of the clankers shot him, I think they just missed vital organs but I don’t think he can move along with us.” You looked around for shelter when your eyes landed on something that looked like a cave of some sorts. “Do you think you can carry him? I see a cave, we could rest there.” 

Fives and Echo picked up Rex and moved to the cave. “I’ll go see if it’s empty.” You walked into the dark and cold cave. It felt good after a day in a moist and warm swamp. So far you couldn’t see any animals or people in the cave. It wasn’t too big but it could give the necessary shelter. 

“It’s clear!” Fives and Echo came in with Rex and carefully laid him down. You knelt beside him and took off his armor and undershirt. The wound was bleeding slightly. 

“Did you bring any bandages?” Echo reached into his supply bag and took out some gauze and bandages. You used the gauze to clean the wound and put on the bandages. “This should keep it from getting infected. You two should get some rest, I’ll keep watch.” 

Fives was about to object but a look from Echo made him stand down. The clones had suspected that you and Rex felt more to each other than just friendship. The looks you shared and how worried you would get about each other gave it away. 

And worried you were. It didn’t sit right with you that Rex hadn’t woken up yet. You needed him to wake up, you had to tell him so much. You hadn’t been able to tell him how you felt, scared of the code and if that he would turn you down, and you regretted that you hadn’t. You couldn’t help but worry that he wouldn’t wake up anymore. You had to stay with him, Fives and Echo could handle this mission on their own. This was not the way you should’ve thought, but you did. 

You stayed by Rex’s side all through the night, Echo and Fives sleeping peacefully on the other side of the cave. You made sure Rex wouldn’t get cold and used your cloak as a blanket for him. Your robes would be enough to keep yourself warm. 

When morning arose, so did Echo and Fives. You explained the rest of the mission to them and what they had to do in order to finish it. They assured you that it would be done and that you shouldn’t worry about it. They took one last look at their captain, their brother and left. After a few hours, you think, Rex started stirring. His eyes slowly opened. 

He took in his surroundings, confusion washing over his face. “General? Where are we? What happened?” His voice was hoarse and dry and when he tried to sit up he winced in pain. 

“Stay down Rex, you got shot. You’re lucky to even be alive right now.” You were so relieved. Looking fondly at him and taking in his every feature. Now that you knew he was going to be fine you let your eyes drift to his chest. When he tried to sit up your cloak slipped down and you could see the muscles underneath his tan skin. He was a fit man and his body showed just how trained he was. Rex cleared his throat and you looked back at his face again. His confused and pained look made way for amusement. 

“My eyes are up here captain.” You rolled your eyes and got up, you took one of the vials with water to give it to him. “I’m glad to see that your sense of humor hasn’t left you.” You helped him sit up a little to drink some of the water you got. 

“General, where are Fives and Echo?” His voice was less hoarse now because of the water. He looked concerned, scared for his brothers, scared that he failed to protect them. 

“They’re fine, I sent them ahead to finish the mission. I knew they would be up for the job at hand and capable enough to finish it.” Rex looked down at your cloak covering his body, then back at you to gaze into your eyes. 

“Why didn’t you go? Fives could’ve taken care of me just fine, this is an important mission. You looked down at the vial of water you were still holding. A blush slowly creeping up your cheeks because you knew that this was the moment you were waiting for. 

“I know Rex, believe me. I just- I- I couldn’t just leave you here.” You made eye contact with him. Both of you entirely serious. “I couldn’t leave while not knowing if you were going to be okay. And even though I know that the mission should be more important than anything it didn’t feel like that. Still doesn’t.” You felt ashamed but it also felt good to finally tell him everything you had kept inside. “Rex, I- I care for you and I will never let a mission be more important than your safety.” Your voice was barely a whisper as your sentence ended. 

“Could you help me sit up?” You helped him sit up, his back against the cold stone wall. You were bracing yourself for a nicely put rejection. He would say that his duty did come before feelings and that he couldn’t betray the Republic like that, because it would’ve felt that way. 

Your thoughts were interrupted by Rex clearing his throat. “Why?, Why would you save me over the mission? General, I’m expendable, there’s millions of me. I don’t deserve that.” You couldn’t believe what you were hearing, did he really feel that way. You eyes widened as far as they could and your mouth hung open. 

“Rex, first of all I’m not your general right now, call me Y/N. Second, do you truly think that low of yourself. You are not just a soldier, you are not your brothers. You’re so much more than that. You have your own opinions, your own drive and your own personality. You care for your men, your brothers, and you would stop at nothing to save them. You’re compassionate and think on your feet. You’re sweet but tough when you need to.” You took a minute to just look at him, his eyes, his cheekbones. He looked shocked by your words. You felt his admiration for you, his- his fondness. You needed to tell him how you felt. 

“Rex, I’d let the Republic burn if that’s what it took to save you. And why, you ask me. Rex, you’re more than a friend to me. You’re my rock, a steady constant in my ever shifting life, in this war. I would even go as far as to call it love.” You looked down at you hands again. 

“You- You love me? Me of all people?” You caught his eye and nodded. “Gener- Y/N, can you come a little closer?” You tilted your head in confusion but complied. As you inched closer his hand came to rest on your cheek. Soon you were inches away from his face and he gathered his strength to close the distance between you. 

When his lips touched yours you could swear that your soul momentary left your body. It felt good, it felt right. His lips were soft against yours and moved carefully and passionate. When you pulled back you were both smiling, looking into each others eyes with love. 

“I love you too, I have since we met.” You let out a sigh, one that had been building up all night. You felt like you could lift mountains. There could never be anything wrong with feeling like this. Together you would be stronger than ever, moving like a combined force. You would overcome any and every obstacle.


End file.
